projectvoltuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Renegades
History Formed shortly after the formation of the Empire itself, after the Empire made it's intentions of isolating the Levarens from all other species clear. Do not mistake their intentions. While a large number of Renegades are fighting to bring back the Republic and re-open friendly communications with other species, another large portion of the Renegades are simply anarchists that are only in it for the thrill of 'fighting the power'. The Renegades is not an army, they are simply a militia, a band of civilians that just happen to be fighting for the same cause. They have no leaders, no chain of command, and what can only be loosely described as a working military. Their ranks are made up of far more farmers that went out and bought a gun than ex-soldiers and security that already had a gun. Species Levarens Phyonysens Appearances Not being an actual military, they dress like civilians. This helps them to hide who they truely are from the Imperials, allowing them to move about unnoticed to Imperial soldiers until they open fire. Renegades often wear a blue cloth tied around their upper-right arm when they want other Renegades to recognize them, and let them know they're amongst friends. Government No official leadership, as it is a resistance movement, rather than a full-fledged army. Industries Though mostly unable to produce their own armor and vehicles, they are very varying in their jobs. As such, they get ample supplies of food and, being quite effective at adapting something to suit their needs, can convert just about any vehicle into a combat-machine. This could be as simple as putting a gun-rack on the side of a motorbike or strapping a machine gun to the top of a buggy. Education No education is required to fight against the Empire, though they do practice with their weapons. As such, they do not specialize with a weapon as much as other factions, but they can adjust pretty easily to new weapons. Their soldiers aren't as clever as other soldiers, though. Culture Their behavior is unpredictable. They are largely undisciplined but stand united under the single goal of overthrowing the Empire. As such, they act much like typical citizens until the fighting starts. They fall back rather heavily on the Levaren's natural pack instincts to keep united and organized. Military Their weaponry is often civilian-grade kinetic weaponry. Though firing the same thing as Imperial weapons, they have dampeners and other various safety devices built in that render the gun weaker, slower firing, and much shorter range than an Imperial equivalent. However, gunsmiths working for the Renegades often make illegally modified weapons which are superior in every way to an Imperial equivalent. The gun does not make the soldier, however, and as such, the better the gun the soldier has, the better a fighter the soldier likely is. Even amongst the most poorly trained Minutemen, however, there is strength in numbers. They do poorly in anti-infantry, air, or spacial roles, but are surprisingly effective at taking out enemy armor and structures. They make a habit of hacking enemy communications and relaying false, believable orders to lure enemies into ambushes, or away from defensive positions. Notable Places Ellerin Moinel Mountain range Turntail Swamps Notable Figures Ralph Indigo Pulitzer Tanner Orion Cross Maxwell Anderson 'Torrent' Chester McNeil Trivia